4 Bubbline One-Shots
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: 4 different One-shots of Bubbline. These are One-shots surrounding Bubblegum and Marceline relationship together. Marceline x Bubblegum Bubbline.
1. Sleeping Habits

**25 Bubbline One-shots: Sleeping Habits **

**Author's note: Enjoy! This along with all the Bubbline Fanfics I will ever write are to my loving girlfriend. I love you so much. -M. **

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum was the worst person to share a bed with. She snored loudly, drooled, kicked, pulled hair, and pinched. Marceline had to put up with this every single night since they got together.<p>

Marceline laid in Bonnie's oversized and over fluffed bed trying to get use to Bonnie's sleeping habits. Bonnie slept against her shoulder, peaceful for the time being. Marcy's arm felt numb and was tingling. She tried moving her fingers which caused new waves of tiny tingles to go through her arm.

Marceline stared at the ceiling and gave a mental sigh. She studied the cracks in the pink ceiling and wished desperately that she was out in the night air. She lifted her free arm up and dropped her forearm over her tired eyes.

"Nnnnnnnghh!" Bubblegum snored loudly next to her. Bonnie forcibly entangled her legs over Marceline's body. Bubblegum moved farther on top of Marceline's body and Marcy gave a frown. She tried prying Bubblegum away but it just caused Bonnie to tighten her grip on Marceline.

Marcy gave an irritated look down at the sleeping Princess who was mindlessly straddling her. Bubblegum's face scrunched up in her sleep and she mumbled something about some experiment she was working on. Bonnie's fist balled up Marcy's shirt and her breathing relaxed.

Marceline's face softened and she put her hand on Bubblegum's cheek gently so not to wake her up. In moments like this, Bubblegum looked truly beautiful. Bonnie had on a big night shirt and a pink pair of under wear. She was nuzzled right into Marceline's shoulder. Her hair messily covered her face and her expression was so peaceful.

"I love you, Bonnibell." Marceline whispered in the darkness of the room. She crept forward slowly and kissed the sleeping Bonnie's lips. She pulled away looking sweetly at Bubblegum.

"Nghhhh..." Bonnie grumbled and her hand flew up and unconsciously smacked Marceline face. Marcy gave an annoyed expression and gave her third labored sigh of the night. Marceline removed Bonnie's pink hand from her face and returned it to Bubblegum's side. Marceline eyed that the corner of Bubblegum's mouth was tilted up in a smile.

"I love you to, Marceline." Bubblegum whispered, giving a playful smirk and moving her hand back onto Marceline's cheek. Marceline gave a light laugh.

"You have an obsession for kissing me while I sleep, you know?" Bubblegum said rubbing her tired eyes. Marceline's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she felt embarrassment come over.

"Well you have an obsession to kick and drool in your sleep.." Marceline said in a lame attempt to embarrass her as well. Bubblegum smiled and gave a shrug.

"Deal with it." Bubblegum said teasing with a smirk on her face. Marceline made an 'o' with her mouth and act overdramatically.

"Oh really? Then you should "deal" with my kisses." Marceline laughed as she started poking Bubblegum's stomach. Bonnie giggled and tried pulling Marceline's hands away but it was no use Marceline was full on tickling her.

"Hahahahahah! S-stop! Haha!" Bubblegum shrieked as she squirmed under marceline's ticklish hands.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Marceline teased and got on top of the wiggling Bubblegum. Marceline laughed and went in for the kill. Marceline lifted Bonnie's pink night time shirt up and bought her lips to her slim stomach blowing out air against her pink skin causing a gaint farting noise and her skin to jiggle. Bubblegum laughed and tried tickling back Marceline.

Marceline smiled pinning Bubblegum's arms above her head and bent down placing her lips on Bonnie's neck.

"N-no! Hahaha! please! " Bonnie pleaded laughing. Marceline ignored her and blew out against her neck making another fart noise as tickling vibrations went through Bubblegum's neck. It lead Bubblegum to erupt in laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Bubblegum bellowed out and Marceline smiled. She moved her lips onto Bubblegum's and gave her a kiss that tasted of cotton candy and dew. Marceline moved herself off of Bubblegum's waist and laid next to her unable to remove a big smile on her pale face.

Bubblegum calmed her laughing and grabbed her pillow hitting Marceline's face with a smile. Marceline rolled her eyes and kissed her nose. Bubblegum settled down and returned the pillow behind her giving a wider tired smile.

Marceline reached her arms out and pulled Bonnie closer to her. Bonnie circled her arms around Bonnie's neck and inched her head into the crook of Marceline's neck and shoulder. Marceline petted bubblegum's pink hair and pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Marceline said resting her chin on Bubblegum's head.

"Night, Marceline." Bubblegum whispered falling back to sleep and back to loudly snoring and thrashing. Marceline let out a smile and a light laugh.

_Her snoring is still annoying.._ She thought falling quietly to sleep a smile glued to her face.

**Next one-shot coming soon :). -N.s **


	2. Beach

**25 Bubbline One-shots: Beach **

* * *

><p>Bubblegum rummaged through her closet as Marceline hid in the shadows of Bonnie's sun lit bed room.<p>

"This is a horrible idea." Marceline said holding her black umbrella to her body. She wore a transparent button up shirt and underneath was her black bikini clinging loosely against her body.

"As long as you're under the shade the inter time you'll be fine." Bubblegum said as she dug further in her closet.

Finn and Jake were throwing a swimming party and of course they invited Bonnie and Marcy. The only problem was it was being held during the day and Marceline ,being a vampire that turned into vampire soup when the sun came out, didn't mix well with daylight swimming. If it was up to Marceline she would have rather stayed inside and cuddled with Bubblegum all day.

Bubblegum pulled out two different bathing suits.

"Which one?" She asked holding them in front of her. In her right one she held a dark pink tankini that looked basically like a sports bra and a pair of underwear. In her left hand was a lite pink full body bathing suit with ruffles all the way down.

Marceline looked at the tankini and cringed at the thought of other people gawking at Bubblegum's body. Marceline clenched her fist.

_If Finn stares at her I'll kill him.. _She thought bitterly. She then looked at both bathing suits again.

"The light pink one." Marceline said pointing to Bonnie's left hand. Bubblegum raised her eyebrow smiling but turned around putting the tankini back into her closet.

Bubblegum started striping right there in front of Marceline but Bubblegum teasingly had her back turned to Marceline. Marceline's face flushed and she felt her knees go weak. Bubblegum slipped the dress over her head and it fell to the ground revealing her pink back.

"B-Bonnie.." Marceline said the breath knocked out of her.

"Hm?" Bonnie questioned in an innocent tone as she looked over her shoulder giving a wicked smirk.

"What's wrong Marcy you look paler than usual?" Bubblegum teased returning to look at the closet as she pulled down her underwear. Marceline's stomach clenched and she started to feel faint.

Bonnie reached her arms behind her and unclipped her bra. She looked back at the horrified Marceline and pulled her bra into a slingshot. She flew it to Marceline where the pink bra landed at Marceline's feet.

A naked Bubblegum stepped into her swimsuit and pulled up the bathing suit over her body. Marceline frowned disappointed. Bubblegum grabbed a white towel and walked over to the blushing Marceline.

Bubblegum leaned forward kissing Marceline. Marceline lapped in her kissing her umbrella hanging loosely from her hand. Bubblegum pulled away quickly putting her hand on Marceline's cheek.

"We got to go to the party. Sorry Marcy." Bubblegum said teasingly and walked towards her bedside table grabbing a bottle of Sunscreen. Marceline gave a frustrated sigh and floated over to the candy princess.

Bubblegum gave Marceline the sunscreen and pulled on a pair of flip flops.

"Ready?" Bubblegum asked smiling as she rubbed a smudge off her crown that was laying on her bed.

"Are you sure we have to go?" Marceline asked frowning.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bubblegum said giving a smile. Marceline sighed and opened her umbrella.

"Fine." Marceline said holding the umbrella above her head. She grabbed Bubblegum's hand.

"I'll fly us there." Marceline said pulling Bubblegum closer and holding onto her side. Marcelin floated out towards the open balcony doors and squinted into the brightness of the day but no light touched her.

It took only a matter of minutes to fly to the ocean's side. Marceline set Bubblegum down on the sand and adjusted her umbrella.

"Hey guys!" Jake called as he set some food on a table. Bubblegum walked towards the dog and Marceline floated behind.

"Hello Jake." Princess Bubblegum greeted him. Marceline looked out at the water where everyone was enjoying themselves. Except Finn, who sat on a bench with a couple princesses surrounding him. Marceline mentally rolled her eyes.

Princess Bubblegum talked to Jake a while and Marceline looked for some shaded spot to sit. She found a thick tree not to far from the group that had perfect dark shading.

Marceline sat in the cool sand and set the umbrella next to her. She looked out towards everyone and felt a pang of jealously. Marceline always wondered what the sunlight felt like to normal people.

There was a patch of sunlight that broke through the tree and Marceline eyed it. She snaked her hand out and put it in the sun. Her skin started to boil and sizzle. She let out a hiss and pulled it away from the spot.

"Why do you always do that?" Bubblegum asked giving a sigh as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Because I hope one day it might not burn.." Marceline confessed and mentally slapped herself for showing her weaker side. Bubblegum frowned and laid against Marceline's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marceline." Bubblegum said making small circles with her fingertips on Marceline's legs.

"... It doesn't matter." Marceline said shrugging off the topic.

"Are you going to go swim?" Marceline asked letting Bubblegum play with her healing hand.

"Maybe later. I'm going to spend time with you right now." Bubblegum said kissing Marcy's cheek.

"You don't have to stay here." Marceline said making a image in the sand.

"No but I want to." Bubblegum said smiling and moved off Marceline's shoulder. Bubblegum laid her head in Marceline's lap and inhaled.

_Musk and wood..._She thought closing her eyes as she just enjoyed the moment.

Marceline ran her pale finger through Bonnie's hair and smiled as a warmth heated her cheeks leaving a blush.

_Maybe this is how the sun feels... _She thought as she her free hand touched her heated cheeks.

**End of 2nd One-Shot :). Stay tuned. -N.s **


	3. Photograph

**25 Bubbline One-shots: Photograph **

**Author's note to my girlfriend: I love you SO much, A. I'll always love you. -M.**

* * *

><p>It was both a bubbly and a delightful day in the Candy Kingdom. Candy children played soccer on the street and candy couples had picnics together. The day was overall peaceful and even gumdrop birds were chirping happy songs.<p>

Princess Bubblegum held a black camera up to her face and took pictures of her kingdom from her castle balcony.

_Click. Click. Click._

She removed the camera from her face and looked out at a tree that had two gumdrop birds nestled together on a branch. She smiled lifting the camera back up to her eyes and held her breath as she reached for the button that took the picture.

_Click._

Bonnie glanced down at the camera and grinned. The picture turned out beautifully. She turned around studying the balcony door that lead back into where Marceline,her girlfriend, slept in the safety of her shaded bedroom. Her grin widened as she hatched an idea. If she sneaked quietly enough back into the room she could possibly get a picture of Marceline sleeping.

Bubblegum walked to the door silently and gripped onto the handle of the magenta door. She pushed the handle down slowly, opening the door. She crept in and shut the door behind her. She creeped up to the side of the bed as a sleeping Marcy snored softly.

Marceline's charcoal hair was slightly ruffled and her mouth was open just enough to see the tips of her sharp vampire teeth. Marcy had the pink blanket falling half off the bed and the other half of it covering her pale arm hung off the bed.

Bubblegum smiled down at her girlfriend getting an urge to reach her hand out and cup the vampire queen's cheek.

_After the picture._ Bubblegum mentally promised herself as she lifted the camera to her face. She zoomed in on Marceline's gray face and lifted her finger methodically towards the button.

_Cli- _

The camera flew into the air as a pale hand knocked it hard out of the way. The camera landed on the ground taking a picture of the carpet. Marceline sat in the bed half awake and giving a glare at Bonnie.

"You know I hate pictures." Marceline huffed and let her glare turn sour as she crossed her arms. Bubblegum sighed picking up the camera.

"You're such a jerk." Bubblegum said lightheartedly, wiping the lens of the camera with the bottom of her shirt. Marceline rolled her eyes and let a smile take over her face as she watched her girlfriend wipe the lens of her camera.

"But you still love me, right?" Marceline teased, smiling.

"Yes I still love you Marceline." Bonnie whispered back at Marceline.

"Good." Marceline said standing up and walking closer to Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's waist closed the space between them. Marcy looked into Bubblegum's purple eyes.

"I will take a picture of you someday." Bubblegum promised Marcy with a smirk. Marceline gave a loud sigh and dramatically fell back onto the bed.

Bubblegum laughed at her girlfriend's displeasure and bent over kissing Marceline's exposed stomach.

* * *

><p>Marceline sat on the floor of her cave home and strummed the strings of her axe guitar. She hummed tuning the guitar.<p>

"Marceline?" Bubblegum called from the Marceline's kitchen where she was preparing a red centered meal.

"Ya?" Marceline said and hummed an A flat while she pricked her finger on the string.

"How much do you love me?" Bubblegum questioned from the small kitchen.

"I love you so much that I'm going to sit right here and continue tuning my bass." Marceline said turning the third tuning key on her blood red guitar. Bubblegum stepped into the doorway of the living room wearing an apron over her pink sweatshirt and shorts. She held a familiar black camera in her hand and gave a weak smile.

Marceline's red eyes looked up at Bubblegum then down at the camera.

"No." She said blankly as she returned to playing with her guitar.

"Please?" Bubblegum whined.

"Nope." Marceline said playing a scale, the sound filled the living room. Bubblegum paused then shrugged giving a joking smile.

"I guess you don't love me then." Bubblegum said and Marceline looked abruptly up at Bubblegum with shock as the guitar's notes crashed to the floor.

"Don't ever say that! I love you so much, Bonnie. I always will." Marceline said feeling her heart squeeze as the bottom of the bass slumped onto the ground. Bonnie's smile faded and she walked closer to Marcy kneeling in front of the vampire. Bonnie's hand reached out and caressed Marcy's pale cheek as her eyes simmered with deep passion for Marceline.

"I know you do Marceline.." Bubblegum whispered inching her way closer to Marceline. Pink blushes bloomed on both girl's cheeks as silence danced among them. Bonnie leaned forward her eyes shutting and Marceline too moved closer.

"Good." Marceline whispered back her breath on Princess Bubblegum's lips.

Then, sugary lips embraced dead ones.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Bubblegum grumbled as she plopped onto a candy bench. Marceline hovered smiling next to Bonnie. She was holding onto her purple skull umbrella that blocked the deadly sunlight.<p>

Bonnie had just tried to take ten pictures of Marceline but every time Marceline would flick the camera out of her hand or turn into a bat and hide under the umbrella.

Marceline sat down next to her girlfriend with jubilation at her success and looked around at the candy garden grinning. She let herself touch one of the yellow tulip pops and tore it off its stem holding it up to her nose. It smelled over sugary and sweet much like most of the Candy Kingdom.

_Bleh..._ Marceline thought as she tossed it away.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Bubblegum said rubbing her thumb over her camera that now had cracks from falling on the ground so much.

"I just don't like my picture being taken." Marceline said dryly picking off some hair on her blue jeans. She then rolled up her yellow gloves and adjusted her gray tank tops straps. The sun always made her fidgety.

"Why?" Bubblegum asked as the sun glimmered on her pink face. She looked at Marceline waiting for an answer. Marceline dropped her hand from her strap and sighed.

"Sometimes it's better not to take pictures..." Marceline said quietly as she remembered the first time Simon took a picture of her or the countless pictures she took with Ash.

"They remind of us things we want to forget..." Marceline now whispered her hand tightening on her umbrella.

"You want to forget me?" Bubblegum asked.

"No. I don't want to forget you but what if something were to happen… pictures would only bring more pain.." Marceline said weakly looking at her lap.

"What would happen?" Bubblegum asked, confused.

"...You leaving me." Marceline said her chest squeezing. Marceline figured there would come a time when she wasn't good enough for Bonnie and she'd be left like a piece of garbage. Thats how it was with everyone else why would Bubblegum be any different.

Bubblegum sat silent and Marcy felt a heavy weight of dread slam into her shoulders.

"I'm never going to leave you Marceline.I need you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. When you're gone I feel like a piece of myself is missing and you make me walk through the castle halls at night smiling just because I'm your girlfriend. I'm lucky to have you Marceline. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Bubblegum confessed as her face flushed into a pigment of red. Marceline felt a warm sensation where her heart was and looked at Bubblegum.

"...You mean that?" Marceline asked as she gazed into Bubblegum's eyes looking for truth and love.

"I mean every word." Bubblegum whispered grabbing Marcy's pale hand and Marceline's dead heart started to beat against her chest and thump in her ears. She moved closer strongly hugging Bonnie. She finally felt wanted.

"I love you Bonnie." Marceline said gently against Bubblegum's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Marcy." Bonnie said back, holding Marceline in her arms. They remained in each others arms for many minutes before Marceline pulled away smiling faintly. She brushed a loose strand of Bonnie's pink hair from her face.

"Let's take a picture." Marceline said a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. Bubblegum smiled and reached for her camera. She turned it on and pointed it at Marceline.

"No." Marceline said lightly. "A picture of the both of us."

Bonnie smiled wider and scooted closer to Marceline. She stretched her arm out in front of them and turned the camera around. Bonnie's finger hovered over the button.

"One..Two..Three." Bubblegum said and pushed the button. Marceline moved fast and planted a small kiss on Bubblegum's cheek.

_Click. _

* * *

><p><strong>End of this One-shot. :) Stay Tuned for More :) -N.S<strong>


	4. Heartbeat

**25 Bubbline One-shots: Heartbeat**

* * *

><p>Bubblegum flopped onto her royal bed and let a girly giggle escape from her mouth. She hugged her pillow tightly and felt a shiver sprint down her back.<p>

"Glob! I love her!" She said loudly as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She let out a happy sigh and snuggled her face into her pillow letting her heartbeat calm down.

Bubblegum had spent the inter day with Marceline. They talked, snuggled, and kissed. Bonnie didn't have to worry about any royal affairs or science experiments. Which was something she hadn't done in three hundred years. It wasn't that Bonnie hated being princess of the candy kingdom but it was nice to be stress free for a whole day with the women she loved.

Bonnie unwrapped her arms from the pillow and sat up. She knew very well she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her mind was racing too much with thoughts of Marceline. Bubblegum threw her feet over the side of her fluffy pink bed and jumped out of the covers. Her feet landed the cold floor and she smiled wider.

Bonnie watched as her light pink night gown flowed around her. She walked towards her bedroom door and opened the door quietly. She crept through the castles hallways until she was at the main doors. Then, Bonnie snuck silently out the doors and walked towards her candy garden.

Bubblegum pushed her gummy pink bangs out off her forehead and looked up at the night sky. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled like diamonds. Bonnie walked to a bench and sat down. The metal bench's coldness soaked through her gown and she crossed her arms on her stomach. Even though it was cold, she continued to smile up at the stars that were as pale as Marceline's skin and as dark as her wild hair.

Time started to melt together as Bonnie day dreamed about her girlfriend. The night was becoming colder and Bubblegum was starting to shiver since she only had on a paper thin night gown and under garments. She rubbed her arms quickly trying to regain heat.

"I should go in.." Bubblegum said lowly as she glanced once more up at the sky smiling.

"Ya, you should." A voice said behind her startling her. Marceline hovered behind her wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket. Her red bass slung over her back.

"Marcy?" Bonnie asked surprised as she turned around.

"What are you doing out here, Bonnie?" Marceline asked floating closer to the Candy Princess.

"I was just looking at the stars." Bubblegum said, her face blushing as she stood up.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Bonnie asked as goose bumps formed on her arms. Bonnie wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the vampire being close to her.

"I was at a concert.." Marceline said motioning towards her guitar.

"You should go back inside." Marceline said concerned as she eyed Bonnie's night gown. Bubblegum looked down at herself and blushed deeper.

"I will. I just want to look at the sky a little longer." Bubblegum said and turned back towards the bench. She looked up at the stars trying to calm her thumping heart.

Marceline removed her guitar and set it on the ground. She pulled off her jacket and placed it on Bonnie's shoulders. Bubblegum's blush deepened and she heard her heart pound against her chest as her palms began to sweat.

Marceline stood next to Bonnie and took Bonnie's sweaty palm in her pale hand. She tangled their fingers together and looked up at the stars to. Bonnie's felt her heart thud in her ears and she put her free hand over the left side of her chest.

_Calm down. _She mentally told herself. _Please._

"Bonnie?" Marceline asked as she looked up at the full moon.

"Y-yes?" Bubblegum asked and mentally slapped herself for sounding like a love struck fool.

"I can hear your heart beating." Marceline said as she smiled up at the sky. Bubblegum's face blushed so hard that she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Mine is too." Marceline said and a small blush laid on her cheek. Bubblegum looked at her surprised.

"It is? But you've been dead a thousand years..It shouldn't be-" Bonnie said but Marceline cut her off and untangled her pale fingers from Bonnie's pink one's. Marceline lifted Bubblegum's hand up to the left side of her chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was small but her heart was noticeably beating.

"I don't know when it started but every time I'm around you it beats." Marceline said as her face engulfed in red. Bubblegum felt her heart beat a little faster. Bubblegum smiled and pulled Marceline's face close to hers. Marceline's eyes widened slightly and her face burned.

"I love you." Bubblegum said happily and kissed Marceline's sweetly. Marceline smiled and melted into her lips. A wind rushed past them and caused their hair to way as they shared a kiss in the chilly night air. Two hearts were beating, one that would always beat for the other and another that had been fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this one shot! :) Stay tuned my Bubbline Fans.- N.s <strong>


	5. I am Sorry UPDATE

I am not adding to this story. I have found out that -yes- trying to write 25 bubbline one-shots is to hard. I in fact I lost motivation for months. However, right now I am writing a separate one-shot for bubbline. I am posting it soon. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. -N.S


End file.
